xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Naboo
Naboo was a bountiful planet in the Mid Rim, close to the border of the Outer Rim Territories. It was home to the Gungan species and to a population of humans known as the Naboo. History Early history : "It is an honor to be here for this momentous occasion. The pride I feel for this planet cannot be put into words. Eight-hundred and forty-seven years ago Naboo joined the Republic. And tonight we celebrate that reunion." : ―Palpatine giving a speech during the Festival of Lightsrc Originally, Naboo was home to the reptilian Elders and the amphibianGungans.1 Eventually the Elders went extinct, and a group of humancolonists from Grizmallt crashed on Naboo. Led by Kwilaan, they ventured into the Gallo Mountains, created a farming community at the Dee'ja peak,6 establishing their presence on the planet and eventually taking its name for themselves. Tensions arose between the two peoples, and they started separate and apart from that point on.26 Some eight-hundred and forty-seven years before the Clone Wars, Naboo joined the Galactic Republic,6 the democratic union that sought to govern the galaxy.27 The people of Naboo celebrated this event during the Festival of Light.6 Pre-Human period The Gungans were believed to be indigenous to Naboo, but this is uncertain. They have been there a long time, as they engaged in battles of survival with the veermoksduring an ice age. An alien civilization of reptilian humanoids remembered as the Elderscolonized Naboo. They engaged in warfare with the Gungans, forcing the Gungans to retreat underwater, giving rise to modern Gungan civilization. Monuments and ruins, scattered throughout the planet, were built by the Elders. The largest of these ruins, located on the northern edge of the Lianorm Swamp, was identified as the Gungan Holy Place. The Gungans viewed these ruins as sacred, and their builders as "guds". Both Gungan and Human Naboo scientists agreed that the end of the Elder civilization may have been the result of the Elders' negligence towards their environment. The Ankura and Otolla branches of Gungans united, forming a symbiotic relationship. They dominated Naboo for millennia afterwards, though largely keeping to the swamps and waterways; the mountains and grasslands considered 'desert-like' for them. Human colonization Around 3951 BBY, prior to the end of the Sith Civil War, Elsinoré den Tasia ascended to the throne of the Core World of Grizmallt. She sponsored the Republic explorer Kwilaan, who discovered Naboo with a fleet of three ships—''Beneficent Tasia'', Constant and Mother Vima. The planet became known as Naboo, after the deity Nabu. Naboo quickly became notorious amongst big game hunters who favored the indigenous veermoks, although it would be five decades before permanent Human settlement. Eventually, in approximately 3900 BBY, Human refugees fleeing a violent revolution on Grizmallt, led by none other than Kwilaan, settled in the mountains and great grass plains. Cultural differences led to tension between the two peoples—but direct conflict was rare. Over time, there was more conflict between the various Human settlements than between the Human nation of Naboo and Gungans. Naboo Crisis About ten years before the Clone Wars, Naboo was blockaded and invaded by the Trade Federation. The 14-year-old Padmé Amidala, who had recently been elected Queen of Naboo, guided her home planet through the invasion and sealed a new friendship with the Gungans.28 In an upsurge of sympathy and solidarity toward the invaded planet, the queen's emissary in the Galactic Senate, the seemingly unassuming Senator Sheev Palpatine, was made Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.3 The Clone Wars Both the Naboo and the Gungans remained loyal to the Republic during the Clone Wars. Senator Padmé Amidala and Representative Jar Jar Binks worked together to represent the interests of the Naboo and Gungans respectively in the Galactic Senate.2 During the Clone Wars, Neeyutnee served as Queen of Naboo. Amidala and Binks with the help of the Jedi Order and the Gungan Peppi Bow discovered the Separatistscientist Nuvo Vindi's secret laboratory in the Eastern swamps.8 They managed to prevent Vindi from releasing stocks of the Blue Shadow Virus into Naboo's surface.29 During the Battle of Mon Cala, elements of the Gungan Grand Army led by Representative Binks were dispatched to the watery planet of Mon Cala to aid Senator Amidala, the Jedi, the Clone SCUBA troopers, and the Mon Calamari Prince Lee-Char's forces against the Separatist commander Riff Tamson and his Quarrenallies.30 Later, the Gungan Boss Lyonie came under the influence of the pro-Separatist minister Rish Loo. Under Loo's control, Lyonie ordered the Gungan Grand Army to march on the Naboo capital of Theed. Their plan was to rendezvous with a Separatist droid army led by General Grievous, who had been sent by Count Dooku himself. Rish Loo and Dooku's plot was foiled by the combined efforts of Senator Amidala, Representative Binks, theJedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and Roos Tarpals. However, the Naboo and Gungans were forced to release Grievous after Dooku took Skywalker hostage.31 Shortly after the end of the Clone Wars, thousands of citizens gathered in the streets of Theed in order to assist to Amidala's funeral procession.32 Galactic Empire Following the rise of the Galactic Empire and Palpatine's self-proclamation as Emperor, Naboo hosted one of the new regime's military garrisons.21 Due to its status as Palpatine's homeworld, Naboo prospered during theAge of the Empire. Its economy and environment were regarded to be far healthier than most worlds which had been subject to Imperial rule.22 The Empire also demilitarized Naboo and dissolved the Royal Naboo Security Forces's starfighter wing. As a result, Naboo lacked any combat-trained pilots by the time of the Battle of Endor.33 When news of Emperor Palpatine's death had spread across the galaxy after the Battle of Endor, an outpouring of joy occurred on Naboo, the inhabitants of which considered themselves free at last.34 New Republic Some twenty days after the Battle of Endor—which resulted into the defeat of the Empire by the Alliance to Restore the Republic—the Royal House of Naboo received the visit of Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, who had been sent by Mon Mothma, Chancellor of the Alliance. In the royal palace's throne room, Organa met the then-Queen of Naboo, Sosha Soruna, and asked for Naboo's support in the establishment of a New Republic and the restoration of the Senate. The queen heartily accepted Organa's offer, claiming that the Naboo felt great shame over Palpatine's actions.35 During the meeting, gigantic storms suddenly began to rage, and Naboo's orbital sensors were all jammed. The Empire had set up a climate disruption array in orbit, as ordered by the late Emperor Palpatine. Named Operation: Cinder, the Empire's plan was to disrupt Naboo's environment and climate, and thus render the planet inhospitable.35 The storms caused fires and flooding across the world, and many buildings were demolished. Soruna, Organa, and Alliance pilot Shara Bey finally decided to use three old N-1 starfighters—that had been stored by Queen Neeyutnee in the Theed Hangar during the Clone Wars—and go protect Naboo by destroying the Empire's satellites. Once in space, the three women were attacked by a squadron of TIE fighters, but managed, nonetheless, to knock out all of the satellites. A Rebel fleet led by Lando Calrissian and Nien Nunb soon arrived to take care of the Imperial forces.33 Due to the fact that Naboo had been the Emperor's homeworld, the planet became a rallying point for Imperial sympathizers. Months after the failed Operation: Cinder, the Imperial Navy deployed three attack forces to wipe out the New Republic's presence in the Naboo system. However, these attempts were successfully foiled byCorona Squadron.22 Nearly thirty years later, during the conflict between the First Order and the Resistance, Senator Thadlé Berenko represented Naboo in the reconstituted Galactic Senate of the New Republic.36 Society and culture : "You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this." : ―Obi-Wan Kenobi, to Boss Nasssrc Naboo was inhabited by two societies: an indigenous species of intelligent amphibians called the Gungans and a group of peaceful humans who were referred to as the Naboo.4 In the distant past, a cultural misunderstanding resulted in a serious quarrel between the Gungan and the human colonists. Both sides refused to acknowledge their responsibilities in the rift, and the two groups ostracized each other for the longest time. That situation lasted until the Invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation forced the humans and Gungans to join forces.26 Following the Battle of Endor, the inhabitants of the Gungan city of Otoh Gunga were said to be able to produce a dessert that took at least four hominids to consume. This dessert was said to deliver one into a straight sugar coma. The New Republic pilot Yendor invited his fellow Corona Squadron mates to visit Otoh Gunga and try out that dessert.22Category:The Universe